A Descoberta
by Sandra Longbottom
Summary: Como seria Harry Potter se Snape tivesse contado a verdade?


**Título:** A Descoberta

**Resumo: **Como seria Harry Potter se Snape tivesse contado a verdade?

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter não me pertence. Simplesmente pego emprestado para me divertir um pouco.

**Avisos:**

(1) – Harry Potter e seus personagens não me pertencem. E sim a J.K. Rowling.

**Uma boa leitura a todos ^^**

**S.L.**

Estava um dia de chuva. Harry estava passeando sozinho perto da Floresta Proibida. Estava em seu sexto ano. Pensava em todas as pessoas que tinham morrido á sua frente. Lágrimas caiam de sua face. Harry sabia que o poder de Voldemort era imenso, mas ele não podia desistir. Tinha que lutar. Quando se apercebeu que alguém o estava vigiando, se virou e reparou no professor Snape, que se aproximava dele. Suspirou e se preparou para a batalha de palavras que viria. Quando o professor Snape se aproximou dele, lhe questionou, com frieza:

–Potter, o que está fazendo?

–Professor Snape. – Harry o encarou com uma expressão de cansaço e disse:

–Estou só passeando. Porquê? É proibido?

–Veja como fala comigo, Potter! – Exclamou Snape, furioso – Cinco pontos a menos para os Gryffindor.

Harry o fitou com desprezo e quando se preparava para ir embora, Snape sussurrou:

–Igualzinho ao pai…e á Lily.

–O que o professor disse? – Questionou Harry, se virando para ele.

–O que é que eu disse? – Questionou Snape, mas agora com uma expressão de receio no rosto. Harry o fitou e ficou admirado. Nunca tinha visto Snape com receio. Reparou que ele tinha estremecido. Snape fitou os olhos de Harry e sorriu involuntariamente, pensando em Lily. Harry o observou e pensou que Snape estava doente e realmente o professor se sentia assim.

–O que é que o senhor disse? – Questionou Harry, sem se mover.

–Nada, Potter. – Snape começou a andar, mas Harry lhe agarrou o braço e fitou-o ansiosamente.

–Potter! – Exclamou Snape, sentindo seu braço sendo agarrado. – O que pensa que…- mas foi interrompido por Harry.

–Professor, por favor. – Implorou Harry –O que me está escondendo? Me conte a verdade, por favor.

–Você é igualzinho ao seu pai, Potter! – Exclamou Snape, furioso, se soltando dele. – Medíocre, arrogante, impertinente…-Harry agarrou Snape pela gola do manto e seus óculos caíram, com a violência do ato. Se observavam com ódio e Snape disse:

–E igualzinho á Lily. – Suspirou. Harry fitou-o com desconfiança e incredulidade. Snape soube que era a hora e revelou:

–Eu e sua mãe fomos os melhores amigos de infância. Fazíamos tudo juntos, mas o arrogante do seu pai estragou a nossa amizade. - Snape reparou no olhar admirado de Harry e disse:

–Se você acha que fui indigno de sua amizade, me diga agora.

Harry recuperou do choque e disse:

–N-não é isso, simplesmente nunca pensei que o senhor e a minha mãe tinham sido amigos. Nunca ninguém me tinha contado.

–Nem era para você saber. O Black nunca se iria interessar se você soubesse ou não e o Dumbledore…o Dumbledore me prometeu.

–Porquê? – Questionou Harry, sem compreender – Porque nunca me contou.

–Porque você é filho do Potter. – Disse Snape com simplicidade. Harry esperou que Snape continuasse. Snape respirou fundo e disse:

–E nem sei porque estou contando isto. Agora você deve estar com ódio de mim.

–Mas, na penseira, o senhor chamou minha mãe de sangue… - Snape interrompeu-o, furioso.

–Como você se sentiria se estivesse sendo humilhado? – Harry baixou o olhar e Snape olhou para a floresta proibida. Passado algum tempo, Harry questionou:

–E Voldemort sabe?

–Eu pedi ao Senhor das Trevas poupar sua mãe, mas… - Lágrimas caiam da face de Harry, sem ele as poder controlar. Se baixou e apanhou os óculos.

–E depois?

–Depois falei com Dumbledore e ele aceitou que eu desse aulas em Hogwarts e que te protegesse. – Se fitaram por momentos e Snape disse, com uma expressão de pura tristeza e mágoa no rosto. – Fui um cobarde, você pode admitir.

–Não. – Sussurrou Harry – Admitir os próprios erros é um dom muito precioso. – Snape o observou e disse:

–Você está ficando muito parecido com Dumbledore. – Harry sorriu e questionou:

–Como conheceu minha mãe?

–Eu a conheci em um parque. Ela era bela, talentosa, gentil, a única pessoa que realmente se interessou por mim e que foi meu amigo. Falávamos de Hogwarts, de magia e de tudo o que o mundo mágico tinha a oferecer de bom. Chegámos aos 11 anos, embarcamos no Expresso de Hogwarts e fomos juntos para escola. Eu tinha certeza que aqueles olhos verdes eram a prova de que Lily dividiria os próximos sete anos comigo. Que ela seria, tal como eu, uma Slytherin poderosa e brilhante. Ela também pensava que ficaríamos na mesma casa. Quando a seleção aconteceu, o Chapéu Selecionador nos separou. Mesmo assim, continuamos amigos. Os meus companheiros desprezavam os outros estudantes e eu, para me sentir aceite, como todos os jovens inseguros, me deixei levar, desprezando a amizade da única pessoa que se importou comigo além de Dumbledore. Sem saber que o que fazia, apenas a empurrava cada vez mais para os braços de James Potter e para o destino horrível que eu traria para sua vida. Se meu orgulho não fosse tão grande, eu a teria mantido perto de mim. Quando vi Lily aceitar James no meu sétimo ano, pensei que o mundo poderia acabar ali mesmo. Odiei seu pai com todas as forças. Apaguei da memória a lembrança que provava o quanto eu a havia menosprezado nos últimos tempos e tentei fazer com que ela me aceitasse, mas não consegui. Deixei Hogwarts e me juntei aos Comensais. Um dia oiço uma profecia e quando o Senhor das Trevas pensou que era Lil Lily, fui falar com Dumbledore e ele vos protegeu, mas não totalmente. Dumbledore me pediu que te protegesse e aqui estou, protegendo o filho do meu inimigo e da mulher que eu amei toda a minha vida. – Snape se calou percebendo que falara demais, o rosto tendo um ténue rubor. Harry fitou Snape por longos momentos, com os olhos a brilhar e disse:

–O senhor amava minha mãe. – Snape empalideceu. Ambos sentiram que a chuva estava mais fraca. Harry fechou os olhos e pensou durante muito tempo, para tentar assimilar o que Snape tinha confessado. Passado algum tempo, abriu os olhos e disse:

–Como poderei acreditar que… - Snape levantou a varinha e pronunciou, com voz rouca:

_–Expectro Patronum_. – E um cervo prateado, com a sua bela cabeça altiva, com olhos rasgados e longas pestanas, surgiu da varinha de Snape. Harry fitou o cervo, admirado, mas nada disse. Snape o observou ironicamente e disse:

–Já acredita em mim, Potter? – O cervo se aproximou de Harry e ele, não tendo consciência de seus atos, acariciou-a e sorriu. O cervo desapareceu e Harry, com a mão no ar, fitou Snape. Quando olhou os olhos negros do professor percebeu a verdade nos olhos dele e disse:

–E agora? – Snape disse:

–Agora vamos fingir que nunca tivemos esta conversa e continuaremos com nossas vidas, pois se alguém souber, correremos perigo.

–Mas só por me ter contado a verdade, não significa que sejamos amigos, pois não, professor Snape? – Questionou Harry, confuso.

– Mas ao menos você entenderá alguns dos meus atos. – Disse Snape, se virando e indo em direção ao castelo.

–_Sim, professor _– pensou Harry –_ Agora conheço mais um pouco sobre o senhor. E até nos poderemos dar melhor._

E se dirigiu também para Hogwarts, reparando que a chuva tinha terminado.

**Fim**


End file.
